


Maybe It Does Mean Something

by EmpireOfTheClouds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chenle is also mentioned - Freeform, Donghyuck Yuta and Sicheng are mentioned, Drinking, Hehehe, I love Kun and Doyoung, I'M REREADING THIS AND I'M MAKING MYSELF SAD, I'm Going to Hell, I'm proud of this fic ngl, M/M, OH ALSO TEN LIKES SUPERNATURAL, Oblivious, Oops, Taeyong is so weird when he's drunk, Taeyong listens to Pink Floyd and cries, They're like moms to the rescue, WHY IS THIS SO SAD, but it's just a chance, crybabies smh, idk maybe it's because I've never been drunk before and I don't know how it feels, no au, there's a slight chance that Ten has anxiety, they cry a lot, they're oblivious as fuck, we STAN, what a mood Taeyong is, why did I write this, yuwin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfTheClouds/pseuds/EmpireOfTheClouds
Summary: Where Ten and Taeyong are dumb and Kun and Doyoung help them sort their shit out





	Maybe It Does Mean Something

**Author's Note:**

> (At some point it says "three meters away", that's approximately 10 feet)

The hot liquid was flowing smoothly down Taeyong's throat, a burning sensation spreading over his chest with every long sip he took, eyelids fluttering close and letting the tears run down his cheeks freely. Not caring if he looked dumb, weak, irresponsible, not caring what anyone even thought of him, only caring about that burning sensation and the aching of his heart.  
Yes, he was the leader of NCT. And yes, he was supposed to comfort them and be there for them and be responsible. But he's still human, and humans feel and hurt and suffer and need support sometimes. And Taeyong, albeit surrounded by 20 people who loved and cared about him, was the loneliest man in the world.  
He didn't usually listen to sad songs. But when Taeyong has a breakdown, he has a fucking breakdown, and Pink Floyd songs are the only thing besides alcohol accompanying him in his suffering, holding him together. It's just how Taeyong works.  
They say alcohol helps you forget. What kind of idiot says that? Taeyong can only remember. Remember how Ten's lips felt against his own, knowing that it meant nothing, and that it would never mean nothing.  
His dumb crush on the younger (he called it a "crush" because love terrified him and he tried to convince himself that it wasn't love, to less and less avail) had been going on for years. He just couldn't help but love everything about Ten, his confidence, his carefree nature, his laughs, his teasing dirty jokes (which Taeyong loved, despite the fact that they often made him feel uncomfortable), his talent, his voice, the way his beautiful body moved as he danced, like a leaf being blown by the wind, so naturally and gently and gracefully, everything, everything about him. And yet, he kept it hidden, covered it up with shitty excuses that wouldn't even convince Taeyong himself.  
He knew Ten was gay. Hell, everyone knew Ten was gay. But he also knew that Ten was a confident gay and that he flirted with everyone, displayed affection towards everyone, and that Taeyong wasn't special. He was never special to Ten and he would never be. He was just another one of his bandmates and friends. Nothing more.  
Thus, the dare Donghyuck gave Ten that night, when they were all a bit tipsy and a bit tired from practice, playing truth or dare to release the stress, telling him to make out with Taeyong, meant absolutely nothing to the younger and wasn't keeping him awake at 3:30 AM like it did Taeyong. And why would it, really? Ten wasn't the one who saw his crush crawl towards him with a seductive smirk, kiss him senseless and then leave, laughing as if nothing ever happened. Ten wasn't the one who had his heart beating inside his ribcage so fast it felt like it was gonna explode, sensitive at every little touch of his crush's hands and tongue and lips and teeth against his body, and then felt that same heart physically shatter and break into pieces.  
He felt so dumb and useless and like a whiny idiot and his heart ached and the bottle was now empty, and he was sick of himself and his fucking feelings, and he wanted to break everything down and burn it to ashes. The sound of glass shattering as he angrily threw the bottle to the wall with all the force he could muster was deafening in the silence of the empty practice room, but Taeyong didn't hear it over the loud music that played on his headphones and the grunt that escaped his throat as the glass bottle left his palm, only to find destruction in the form of a tall cement wall.  
He let out a sound between a choked out sob of pain and a sigh of despair as he threw his head back, eyes fluttering shut and tears running down his face once again.  
"I just want to be loved", he said aloud, voice cracking as he continued crying. "I just want to be loved..."  
Two light taps against his headphones. One of Ten's little habits, whenever he wanted to speak to someone who was wearing headphones. His slender fingers, light touch, almost hesitant, were overly familiar to Taeyong, and he smiled widely in his drunk state.  
"Ten...", he spoke tenderly, not hearing his own voice over the headphones, but suspecting that he sounded like a drunk idiot. Which is exactly what he was.  
Hesitantly, Ten repeated the action, and this time, Taeyong got the message and removed his headphones, albeit clumsily. "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd was heard through the entirety of the practice room, muffled and digitalized, not in half its original glory.  
Taeyong smiled a dumb smile and threw his hands in the air, chuckling drunkenly. "Ten!", he exclaimed, before throwing his body against Ten's smaller one, not seeming to notice Ten's expression switch from concerned to surprised. Ten awkwardly wrapped his arms around the older, stabilizing him. "I was just thinking about you!~", Taeyong slurred more than sang.  
"Wh-what?", Ten stuttered, confused.  
"I was thinking about you, stupid!", Taeyong repeated, voice gentle despite the remark. "Can't you tell that I love you?"  
Ten froze in place momentarily, as if considering Taeyong's words, but quickly dismissed any thought. "You're drunk", he concluded. "You gotta return to the dorms."  
Taeyong groaned and collapsed to the floor, rolling around like a kitten seeking affection from its owner. "Stay here with me~", he prompted. "Pretty please?"  
"First", Ten demanded, "you gotta tell me what's going on."  
Taeyong seemed to consider his answer momentarily, but ended up not answering. Instead, he pointed to the shattered glasses on the floor.  
"That's where that noise came from?", Ten asked, although the answer was obvious. Taeyong shrugged.  
This was gonna be a long night.  
"Did you do that?", he asked, not to inform himself, but to get Taeyong's mind to work. Taeyong nodded.  
"Why?", Ten asked further. Taeyong shrugged. "I just got angry."  
"At whom?", came Ten's next question, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He always did that when he was confused. Taeyong sighed - it was so frustrating to have the younger so close to him, and so far away at the same time.  
"Come closer to me", he prompted, voicing his concern, but ended up sounding so desperate that Ten's eyebrows flew above his hairline. Ten had dyed his hair brown recently. It suited him a lot, despite the fact that it wasn't an unusual color - Ten made it look unique.  
"Please?", he begged, and Ten gave in, sliding closer to Taeyong. The older, frustrated and drunk and careless as he was, didn't think twice before wrapping his legs around Ten and pulling him closer, positioning the younger on top of him. Ten gasped in surprise, shock taking over his features at the leader's actions, and found himself face-to-face with Taeyong less than seconds later. Taeyong's breath smelled strongly of alcohol and was hot against Ten's skin, while his skinny legs around Ten's waist were more than just distracting, and he had to physically restrain himself from doing anything stupid and taking advantage of Taeyong's drunken state in the process. He was sober. And responsible. Yes he was.  
"Better?", he asked, albeit breathless.  
"Not close enough", Taeyong replied suggestively and rolled his hips against Ten as if to make his point clearer. Ten couldn't help the quiet, yet audible moan that escaped his lips at the action, mentally cursing himself for acting like an idiot and not doing anything about the situation at hand.  
He attempted to move away from Taeyong's grip, wiggling his way out, but Taeyong's grip was strong and determined and his gaze stern despite his position. Ten was more than surprised at these actions - what the hell was going on in Taeyong's mind anyway?  
"What the hell is going on?", Ten asked, voicing his concern. Taeyong only groaned.  
"Why do you gotta be so dumb?", he complained, pushing Ten off of him harshly. Ten looked so confused and surprised at the sudden change of mood, like he couldn't understand anything, like Taeyong's actions were completely unjustifiable, and Taeyong didn't know if he was more mad at him or himself for it.  
"Taeyong-hyung", Ten began, in an attempt to handle the situation, "just look at me, okay?"  
Taeyong obeyed, and his eyes were teary and pained and sad and Ten felt his heart physically shatter in his chest but he couldn't do anything at this point - he couldn't communicate with Taeyong, not at this state, so he had to at least get him back to the dorms and take care of him.  
"Can you walk?", he asked tenderly.  
"Of course I can walk!", Taeyong half-yelled, looking offended. "I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself", he stated, words slightly slurred, and attempted to stand up in an attempt to prove himself, only to lose balance and collapse almost immediately. Ten caught him in his arms before he hit the floor and Taeyong wanted to push him away because he was being so fucking kind to him and Taeyong's heart couldn't fucking handle it when he just knew that it meant nothing.  
"Let go of me", he demanded, tone more stern than before.  
"Not until I get you to the dorms", Ten insisted. "You'll be safe there."  
"I'll be fucking fine, Ten." Shit. Taeyong never cursed. Absolutely never. And even in the dimness of the practice room, Ten could see his stern expression, angry eyes. Shit. He was getting anxious.  
So anxious that his heartbeat was accelerating rapidly and his breathing was getting heavier and heavier just at the thought of Taeyong's anger, and it hurt and he hated himself for making Taeyong angry and he wanted to break down crying-  
"A-Are you okay, Tennie?", Taeyong asked hesitantly, tone softer than before, quiet, concerned. The back of his hand caressed Ten's cheek tenderly, lovingly, and it made Ten's face feel hot and his head spin and the urge to cry came stronger than ever.  
"I'm good", he reassured, forcing a smile. He had to act strong. Taeyong was drunk and he needed help. Ten was sober and even if he needed help, it wasn't important, because Taeyong also needed help, and Taeyong was more important than him. It made perfect sense to Ten.  
"Baby, you're crying", Taeyong pointed out, still with that concerned tone that made Ten's heart physically ache. And the pet name didn't help at all. Cause Taeyong was drunk, so it meant nothing.  
He needed alcohol. But then there'd be two drunk idiots with some stupid romance game going on between them that Ten couldn't quite understand.  
Maybe he could use that unfortunate turnout of events to his benefit.  
"It's because you won't tell me what's wrong...", Ten lied, and pouted to make his point clearer.  
"No! Don't cry, baby, please-"  
"Then answer me...", Ten continued, only half ashamed for lying to Taeyong.  
"I...", Taeyong began, but trailed off, hesitating and biting his lower lip.  
Even drunk out of his mind, Taeyong was still constrained and right now Ten hated that.  
"Please hyung, I'm worried."  
With a deep sigh, Taeyong gave in. He clung to Ten like a koala bear, wrapping arms and legs around his small body, and kissed him on the cheek deeply.  
The action left Ten flustered and in shock. He was certain that his blush was so obvious that it could be seen in the dimness. He hoped Taeyong wouldn't notice.  
"Tennie...", Taeyong began, and Ten felt his shirt getting wet by a single stray tear. It made his heart shatter and he felt so, so guilty for everything he had ever done to Taeyong, Taeyong didn't deserve him, Taeyong deserved someone better and amazing who would treat him like the king he truly was and Ten wasn't that person, and he hated the fact that his love would be unrequited forever but he couldn't do otherwise. He was sure Taeyong would think the same as well.  
"I was crying because of you."  
There it was. He knew this would happen. He shouldn't be crying over it. It was for Taeyong's own good, right? Right.  
Without another word, Ten wrapped his arms around Taeyong's thighs, which were perfectly positioned around his waist for him to give the older a piggyback ride. How convenient.  
The ride to the dorms was silent. None of them talked, none of them dared to. There was only silence and heartbreak.  
Taeyong was already sleeping by the time they arrived. He looked so peaceful as he was sleeping, so free of worries, unlike the Taeyong he was accustomed to, who was constantly anxious about achieving perfection, about comebacks and leadership and choreographies and lyrics and variety shows. And Ten didn't want to add to these worries, he wanted Taeyong to be happy and healthy forever. And if that meant staying away from him, so be it. Even if it hurt Ten, it was okay, cause Taeyong would be happy.  
With tears in his eyes, Ten closed the door behind him, whispering out a last "Goodbye" to Taeyong. Even though they would still technically be in the same group, even the same dorm, it hurt like a real last goodbye.  
On the other side of the door, Taeyong, who had been pretending to be asleep, was crying himself to sleep silently, wrapped around his blanket. He had hurt Ten, he had been an idiot, he had grossed him out, and there was no one to blame but Taeyong himself. Ten probably didn't want to see him again, not ever.  
It was okay with Taeyong. Ten deserved better anyway - and it was obvious that his love was unrequited, and Ten would never love him the way Taeyong did. He just had to accept it and move on from that stupid crush of his that made everything fucked up and complicated.

* * *

"Is something the matter, hyung?", Jaehyun asked the moment Taeyong stepped foot in the practice room. The older shook his head no and faked a smile. "I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all", he explained. It wasn't exactly a lie - he had gotten nearly no sleep, mind too occupied with thoughts for him to do so. "Don't worry about me, Jaehyun-ah."  
Jaehyun still looked concerned. "You should get some rest, hyung", he advised. "You work hard, you deserve a rest day."  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine", Taeyong reassured, fake smile still on. He felt bad for lying to Jaehyun, but he couldn't exactly tell him the truth either.

* * *

"Ten-ah, is something up?", Johnny asked in English, eyebrows furrowed in concern, when he saw Ten enter the practice room.  
"No, I'm good", Ten lied through his teeth. "Why you askin'?"  
"No offence, but you look like shit."  
"First of all ouch, second of all go screw yourself", Ten replied with a sheepish smile.  
Johnny snorted, but his serious tone soon returned. "Seriously though, is something wrong?"  
"Nah, I'm just a bit stressed, I guess", Ten replied nonchalantly, rubbing his one eye with the back of his hand. He had gotten zero sleep the night prior and it was showing, so he could use that as an excuse too. "That's why I didn't sleep well yesterday."  
"You should take a break", Johnny advised. "Take this day off, it'll help you clear your mind a bit."  
"Should I?"  
Johnny nodded.  
Ten considered it for a moment. He normally hated skipping practice, and he always avoided doing so even when he was sick. But then again, this could be a good excuse to stay away from Taeyong.  
"'Kay, I'll go ask for permission", Ten decided. Johnny nodded in approval. "Rest well, yeah?", he asked. Ten nodded with a smile and left the practice room.

* * *

"Hey, Yongie?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Do you know what's up with Ten?", Johnny asked Taeyong. They were in their shared dorm room, relaxing after practice. "He said he was really stressed and couldn't sleep yesterday."  
A punch in the gut for sure. Taeyong had been the reason for Ten's staying awake. He wanted to drop to the floor and cry his eyes out, again, and then find Ten and hug him and tell him he's sorry, but he couldn't. Ten wouldn't want anything to have to do with him after what happened.  
"Yongie?", Johnny called out, concern written all over his features, snapping Taeyong back to reality. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I just-", he paused, rubbing his eyes, "I zoned out. I'm really sleepy, I'm sorry."  
Johnny looked at him doubtfully. "You didn't sleep yesterday either?"  
Taeyong nodded his head. "I don't know why, I just couldn't sleep much."  
"Huh", Johnny let out, still doubtful.  
"Don't worry, I'm alright", Taeyong reassured. "It was just a bad night."  
Johnny nodded, but it was obvious he wasn't convinced yet. "If you say so."

* * *

A whole week passed with Ten and Taeyong not even saying a word to each other and, naturally, the members started to notice that there was tension between the two. They were normally really close, with Ten hugging Taeyong often, hanging out with him during and after practice and they always sat next to each other during lunchtime. That was just them. It was a rule.  
So why they were now avoiding each other, acting as if the other didn't even exist, no one could quite understand, and no matter how many attempts they made to draw answers out of either Ten or Taeyong, all they got was excuses and "I don't know what you're talking about"s.  
It frustrated them to no end, and if they didn't do something about it, they would burst. Especially Kun and Doyoung, being mom friends and NCT's only functional braincells.

* * *

"Okay, remember the plan, right?", Doyoung asked for one final time, voice barely above a whisper, despite the fact that there was no one else in the practice room besides him and Kun.  
"Yes, Doyoung, I'm not fucking dumb", Kun replied in an annoyed tone, before drawing his phone from his pocket and unlocking it. Doyoung, scoffing, did the same.  
It was a hot Sunday afternoon, a perfect day for all of NCT to get a day off. Chenle had gone back to his mother's house to spend the day with his family, and so did a lot of Korean members, while Yuta, adventurous by nature, had decided to go hiking on the mountains with his boyfriend, Sicheng. But most of the members decided to stay back, either to practice for the upcoming comeback or to just relax. Taeyong and Ten were both in their respective dorm rooms, ignoring each other as per usual. But Kun and Doyoung would make that change.  
While Kun opened the messenger app to text Ten, Doyoung texted Taeyong. The two texts were identical; "Hey, can you please come to the practice room for a moment? I could use some help with the choreography." And then they waited in silent anticipation.  
Kun's scoff disrupted the comfortable silence. Doyoung turned his head towards him upon hearing the sound. "Did he reply?", he asked, hopeful.  
"Hell if he didn't", Kun confirmed. "The cocky ass."  
"What did he say?", Doyoung's next question was, lips already curling into a small smirk of amusement.  
""And of course you're asking for help from the dancing king himself"", Kun read, mocking Ten's high voice, earning a genuine laugh from Doyoung. "He said he's coming though, so we're good. What about Taeyong?"  
As if on cue, Doyoung's phone buzzed. The latter could swear that he had never opened a message so fast before.  
"SUCCESS!", Doyoung yelled out, smile wide on his lips. Kun shared his enthusiasm.

* * *

"I'm never taking advice from you again."  
"Shut up."  
"I mean it-"  
Doyoung's hands above his mouth stopped his blabbering. "Seriously, shut up, they could be coming any moment", Doyoung reasoned, whispering so low it was almost inaudible.  
They were hiding behind a bunch of trash cans, less than three meters away from the entrance to the practice room, waiting for Ten and Taeyong to show up, and Kun was starting to think that maybe this wasn't a very good idea. He mentally noted to himself to take out the trash once they were done with this.  
Finally, Ten's slim figure emerged from down the corridor, and for a moment, both boys held their breaths without realizing. Ten looked a bit sleepy and his hair was sort of messy, but overall, he looked fine, and Kun felt a bit better, knowing that he was holding up at least somewhat well.  
He opened the door to the practice room and peeked inside, seeing it empty. "Kun-ge?", he called out in mixed confusion and worry. Seconds later, as if on cue, his phone buzzed. It was a message from Kun.  
"I went to grab a bite, will you wait for me please? I won't take long."  
"Sure, I can wait", Ten typed back.  
"Do you want me to get you anything?", Kun replied.  
"No, I already ate", Ten's answer came. Kun was sure it was a lie, which made him sigh silently, worry written all over his features as Ten entered the practice room and closed the door behind him.  
"Are you alright?", Doyoung asked worriedly, voice barely above a whisper. Kun showed him the messages and sighed again.  
"Do you think he's telling the truth?", Kun asked, worry never leaving his face. Doyoung's face became sullen as well as he looked at Kun in the eye and shook his head no.  
Luckily, the sound of footsteps snapped the two back to reality - Taeyong, looking like he hadn't slept or eaten for days, modern clothes on and hair nicely styled - an attempt to look more presentable and hide the sleeplessness, Doyoung assumed, and he knew the guy well enough to be certain that this was indeed the case.  
Taeyong opened the door to the practice room, expecting to see Doyoung - and instead came face to face with Ten, who looked just as shocked and confused as he was.  
The two remained silent, staring at each other with wide eyes for what felt like centuries, when suddenly Taeyong was pushed forward with force, yelping out in surprise. The door slammed close with a deafening bang, followed by the sound of the key turning around, and Ten yelled out a "WHAT THE HELL?" in utter confusion.  
"Until you two get your shit sorted out, you ain't going anywhere", Doyoung's triumphant voice was sound from the other side, and Ten felt anger boil inside his veins. He sprinted towards the door, pushing Taeyong out of the way rather harshly, and started banging on it with his fists.  
"DOYOUNG, THIS ISN'T FUNNY", he yelled angrily.  
"Oh, we ain't laughing", Kun replied, and one single clap of hands followed his statement. A high-five.  
Those sons of bitches.  
Through his rage, Ten kept banging on the door, tears shimmering at the corners of his eyes, and he almost didn't hear Taeyong's voice through his anger.  
"Ten, stop", Taeyong said angrily.  
"YOU CAN'T-"  
"They're not gonna let us go", Taeyong continued, voice slightly raised. "You know how they are. This is our only option."  
Ten let out a sound between a sigh and a groan as he shoved his shoulder against the door in a last attempt to make Kun and Doyoung change their minds, without any success. Giving up, he collapsed to the floor, back sliding against the door, and landed on his butt, knees pressed together at the level of his neck. He wrapped his arms around them, hugging them close to his chest and laid his head on his knees, avoiding Taeyong's gaze. The latter didn't make a move to disrupt the silence.  
They kept sitting like that for a while, neither of them making a move to approach the other, to talk to the other, anything, until Doyoung's voice came from the other side. "Don't just sit like that, talk to each other!", he prompted. Ten sighed and finally locked eyes with Taeyong, expression stern and emotionless. "There's nothing to talk about", he spat out, quiet so that only Taeyong would hear. "You've been pretty clear on what you want, isn't that right?", he said bitterly, and Taeyong felt his heart physically shatter.  
"I...", he began, "I don't remember much... I was drunk, remember?", he said in a small voice. Ten sighed again.  
"Come here. Let's go to the other side of the room, we don't want Squirrel and Moose eavesdropping us."  
"Was that a freaking Supernatural reference?"  
Ten smirked as he stood up and began making his way to the other side of the practice room. "Maybe."  
Taeyong followed his example, softly smiling to himself. Maybe this wouldn't go as bad as they had originally thought.

* * *

"So you don't remember anything? Like, at all?"  
Taeyong bit his bottom lip. He looked so small and vulnerable and Ten felt the sudden urge to hug him, but he held back.  
"I remember a little... just bits there and there, y'know", he replied. Ten nodded in understanding. "I remember feeling like shit and drinking it away, listening to Pink Floyd on full blast till I lost sense of time, and then I remember you on top of me...", he trailed off, blushing a light red at the memory, and Ten didn't want to admit it to himself, but he felt his own cheeks heat up too. "I'm a bit of a slut when I'm drunk. Sorry for that."  
"It's alright", Ten reassured.  
Taeyong sighed, avoiding the younger's gaze, playing with his thumbs instead as he continued talking. He cleared his throat. "I, uh... I remember feeling my heart beat like a drum", he confessed, chuckling childishly, and Ten's gaze softened as a small smile flourished on his lips at the leader's childishness. "And then I remember that you were crying because I wouldn't tell you what was wrong, I'm sorry for that too by the way... And then being lifted to my bedroom and crying myself to sleep."  
"Why cry yourself to sleep?", Ten asked in genuine surprise.  
"Cause I thought that you hated me", Taeyong replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And that I had grossed you out with my actions."  
"What?", Ten asked as if scandalized. "Why would you think that?"  
Taeyong shrugged.  
Ten sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, let's take this from the beginning. You said you were feeling like shit and came here to drink, right?"  
Taeyong nodded.  
"Why were you feeling like shit?"  
Taeyong bit his lower lip and avoided Ten's gaze, not giving an answer. Ten continued talking.  
"I mean, when I asked you that night, you said it was because of me. What did I do?"  
Taeyong looked at him in shock. "I said that!?"  
Ten nodded. "That's why I've been avoiding you, y'know. I thought I had hurt you and you didn't want anything to have to do with me", he said bitterly, hurt tainting every word he spoke, and Taeyong just wanted to hug him and reassure him that this wasn't the case at all and that Taeyong still wanted him around, he needed him around, and nothing had been the same without him-  
"Hyung, why are you crying?", Ten asked in worry and rushed to wipe Taeyong's tear away with his thumbs, and his touch was so gentle and soft and tender and sweet and Taeyong just couldn't fucking handle it, so he did the first thing that came to mind, not caring about the consequences, only caring about the moment he grabbed Ten by the collar and pulled him close and finally, finally kissed him properly, lips locked together fiercely, passionately, and when Ten finally kissed back, Taeyong knew this was what love truly felt like, and he didn't want to come down from it, not ever.  
He wrapped his arms around Ten's neck, while the younger held him by the waist, pulling him closer and seating him on his lap, and Taeyong wrapped his legs around Ten's waist, opening his mouth into the kiss and letting Ten enter his tongue inside it, exploring every inch of the leader's mouth and taking his breath away.  
The two pulled away gasping for air, sweaty foreheads pressed together, chests rising and falling rapidly, lips swollen and hearts beating in perfect sync. Nothing to be heard besides their heavy panting in the entirety of the practice room.  
"Well", Ten began, albeit breathless, smile wide on his lips, "you might be an exceptional kisser, but that doesn't make an explanation any less necessary", he pointed out. Taeyong let out a breathless chuckle.  
"Let me catch my breath first, yeah?", he asked, panting heavily, matching wide grin on his lips as well.  
"Hm, I don't think so", Ten replied, and without another word, pressed his lips against Taeyong's for another kiss, which Taeyong gladly granted.

* * *

"So?", Ten prompted.  
"So..?"  
"What did I do that hurt you?"  
"Oh", Taeyong exclaimed, sitting up straight and facing Ten. "Well, it wasn't your fault, first of all."  
"Then?"  
"Well", he began, grinning widely, "it sounds stupid now, but... it was because of the dare."  
Ten furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What dare?"  
"Donghyuck's dare, to make out with me."  
"What about it?", Ten asked, faking being nonchalant, but his slight blush gave him away. Taeyong smiled a bit at the beautiful image.  
"I've been in love for you since forever and I thought that you didn't feel the same and that this kiss meant nothing to you", Taeyong confessed, avoiding Ten's gaze out of shyness.  
There was a pause. Taeyong waited for a reaction, his heart beating loudly in his ribcage, and he started wondering if he had said something really, really wrong - Ten was taking too long to answer, to say or do anything, and he was scared and anxious.  
And then Ten started laughing.  
He started fucking laughing, as if Taeyong had just said the dumbest thing in the world.  
He looked up at the younger, confusion written all over his face, and he was greeted with the image of Ten dying of laughter, tears running down his face from how much he was laughing.  
"I-", Ten began, but soon erupted into a new set of loud laughter, and Taeyong was now beyond confused.  
When Ten finally calmed down, he put a hand on Taeyong's shoulder, like a parent about to advise their child, and it made Taeyong feel little - but not in a bad way.  
"Hyung", he finally spoke, "why the hell do you think I was awake at hell o' clock in the morning?"  
Taeyong froze, thinking about the question. He admittedly had never thought about that. "Uhh, you said something about the noise? I woke you up because of the bottle?"  
Ten shook his head. "If it was so loud to wake me up, then how come no one else woke up too?"  
Taeyong contemplated the new question, looking like a lost puppy, and Ten felt his heart burst from how much he loved the older. In the end, the leader only shrugged, smiling slightly. "I don't know", he admitted.  
Ten giggled at Taeyong's words. "How dumb can you be", he cooed and hugged the older, and Taeyong all but melted into the embrace. He had been craving for this for so, so long. Ten's arms around him. Ten's body against his own. He had never felt more complete in his entire life.  
"I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about it too", Ten confessed.

* * *

"Open up, we kissed and made up~", Ten sang after knocking on the door of the practice room, making Taeyong chuckle.  
"Is this a metaphor?", Doyoung asked.  
"I would not be surprised if it's not", Kun commented. Taeyong blushed a little at that - how come they were so obvious to the outsider and so oblivious to one another?  
"It's not", Ten confirmed Kun's suspicions, smirking. That cocky son of a bitch.  
"CALLED IT", Kun yelled, turning the key and unlocking the door. "Don't make out in front of us please. Congratulations on your wedding."  
Taeyong bowed in front of them, smiling widely, and Ten followed along, chuckling. That was the beginning of something beautiful - something that neither of them wanted to let go of, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
